


Stark Naked in Snow

by Bonerstew



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Tension, Starkcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonerstew/pseuds/Bonerstew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb Stark and his bastard half brother, Jon Snow, have a touching and love filled moment before Robb leaves to fulfill his duties as Lord of Winterfell in his Lord Fathers  absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Naked in Snow

Robb thrusts into Jon hard. Jon Snow wibbles under his half brother. Robb stops fucking Jon and pulls out, Jon wibbles again and calls after him as he heads to the door.  
"Robb, wait"  
"No Jon, I must go. It's War O'Clock"  
Jon wibbles.


End file.
